Clan:Kaiser Blade
See more quotes here. Recent Updates *Kaiser Blade wins the battle against Blood Legion. Intro Kaiser Blade will be a new clan installment of Guthix Blade. This is a POC Clan. We own Edgeville. Kaiser Blade is accepting members starting from today, July 23rd, 2009. Kaiser Blade is founded by Sjblade and will carry similar rules as Guthix Blade. This clan, unlike its predecessor, will feature more fighting such as weekly or even daily Clan Wars, Duel Arena, Bounty Hunter for those who qualify, and even PvP worlds if the everyone agrees to it. Of course the classic mining or woodcutting sessions are still available. Kaiser Blade will carry the previous tradition of owning most clans at Clan Wars. NOTE: The above images do not contain all the clan members of Kaiser Blade or Guthix Blade. Motto The motto for Kaiser Blade is Return of Destruction. Our Website Kaiser Blade also has a website where clan members can chat and talk about skills, and important topics. Here's the link: http://kaiserblade.it.cx/index.php History Below is the history of Kaiser Blade that has been collected over time. Pre Kaiser Blade Era See Guthix Blade. Silvabane and Revansuffer Silvabane and Revansuffer were the first two members of Kaiser Blade. Revansuffer became the first Kaiser Blade member to only use Quick Chat. CORSAM Grunge Devil came to Sjblade to convince us for alliance in a second war against BZP Chat. Kaiser Blade declined because they were making us part of their problem. Sjblade concluded that Kaiser Blade would offer no help whatsoever. POC & New Ideas On July 29th, 2009, Kaiser Blade officially became a POC (Player-owned city. Kaiser Blade's council agreed to fight more effectively in Clan Wars as strategy is sometimes better than size. Since Kaiser Blade is a rather new clan, it can't always overcome every single clan since the size is still growing. Corsam and Kaiser Blade On August 1st, the day of the Wikifest, The Corsam Clan aided Kaiser Blade in Clan Wars. Kaiser Blade plans on opening new trade opportunities with Corsam. Corsam and Kaiser Blade are now great allies. The Battle Against EE There has been a recent struggle against EE. Kaiser Blade wanted to have an alliance with EE and this is their reward: Red dog. Are you sure of this? i wasnt considering allying with them.. i dont trust them. Kaiser Blade concluded that there is no point in trying to fight EE if they're just gonna turn down the offer each time. EE's leader Ehyta is negotiating with Sjblade in recreating a previous alliance. EE is now an ally of Kaiser Blade. King Hero37 King Hero37 wanted to join this clan and was accepted. He then pulled this trick by logging on to another one of his accounts claiming to have once been a Guthix Blade general. This was indeed a big fat lie and King Hero37 got banned. Then he tried to use another account to join Kaiser Blade and soon was discovered to still be the same person. King Hero37 is now permanently banned due to the use of "sockpuppets" and deception. Silvabane, Revansuffer, and Mercurio 450 Revansuffer has kicked fellow member Otokondo two times for no reason and started flaming about Sjblade. He is now banned permanently from Kaiser Blade. Mercurio 450 came to Silvabane to ask to spy on Kaiser Blade. Soon Mercurio left Guthix Fury and came back to Kaiser Blade telling everyone it was Silvabane who asked Mercurio 450 to join. Silvabane soon used another account to spy on Kaiser Blade but later said it was just for finding out what Mercurio 450 said about Kaiser Blade. In the end Mercurio 450 changed the story to how he went on Guthix Fury to joke about spying on us. Although we don't know who was really right. Destoryers14 made both of them start at Recruit rank. Problem Solved? Silvabane was forgiven for his actions but his rank will start again at Recruit and go up. Mercurio 450 has quit the clan due to excessive spamming of "Derank me Pl0x!!!". Soon Arethied kicked Mercurio 450 but he then came back later to apologize for his actions. Kaiser Blade forgave Mercurio 450. All is well? Other News: *Dark Justice has been accepted as an ally. *Guthix Fury has been accepted as an ally. *P4c Man came to clan chat to clear up confusion with Kaiser Blade and Blueshield. The End of a Long Alliance We have un-allied CORSAM, a skiller group, because of their annoyance, more specifically, their leader, Grunge Devil. He constantly comes into our cc and talks about Hayley Williams, and he even challenged us in a war. Kaiser Blade "Adopted" With recent problems with Sjblade's in-activeness the clan required somebody else to "Adopt" Kaiser Blade. That person was Serius Rain (Arethied). Because of this, the new clanchat has been changed to K B Clan2. The main reason for the change is that because Sjblade has become inactive, there wasn't anybody to change ranks within the clan. With the change of leader and Channel, you may notice other changes within the clan. Leaving the Union Kaiser Blade has left the Zerouh Triumvirate. The clan believes that they haven't done anything to help KB. However some members still keep a connection with Zerouh. Farcrusader and Team Falcon On November 19, 2009, Team Falcon insulted Kaiser Blade. Farcrusader, a previous Captain in the clan Kaiser Blade, went into a very successful clan known as Team Falcon. He spammed the clan chat, making fun of Team Falcon. This ending us in almost having a war with Team Falcon. SeriuS RaiN's Decisions The day after the Team Falcon incident, SeriuS RaiN learned of what Farcrusader did. He de-ranked Farcrusader, and he spared the other two spammers, being it was their first offense. SeriuS RaiN then decided to try to apologize with Team Falcon, which turned out into a great success. Up until this day, Team Falcon and Kaiser Blade have been good friends and allies. Ever since then, SeriuS has kept in touch with a special TF Member, TF TacoMan Farcrusader's Revolt Farcrusader logged on and quickly realized he was de-ranked to a Recruit. He was angered by this, and decided to leave the clan. He tried to convince AltairOwnsU, OwndPie, and JoeJayson into joining his clan. Farcrusader failed epically. When SeriuS RaiN heard about the revolt, he was quickly angered, and completely kicked out Farcrusader from the clan, and blocked him from entering. This would lead into an all out war. The Blood Legion War Kaiser Blade went into a war against Blood Legion after Farcrusader's Revolt. The second Farcrusader logged on, SeriuS RaiN and his men bought armor and runes so that they can fight in a battle. SeriuS RaiN contacted Farcrusader, but he did not go to war right away. They met in Varrock Square, but no-one from Blood Legion was around him. He said that they were still coming, but everyone from Kaiser Blade knew that was a false statement, and that Farcrusader had no real clan mates. SeriuS marched on to the Clan Wars lobby regardless. In the middle of walking there, Farcrusader logged off. So, instead of a war with Blood Legion, they had a regular war with a clan that was worth the money spent on rune and runes (Rune and Runes lol..). Farcrusader then logged back on, and SeriuS challenged him to a war. Farcrusader said that SeriuS had no honor and it was an unfair fight. This again was a false statement. Kaiser Blade never fought the Blood Legion and it was basically a lame excuse to get out of the war. The Return of Sjblade On December 6th, 2009, Sjblade made a public announce on the forums of his return. There have been no attempts from Sjblade to readopt Kaiser Blade from SeriuS RaiN. Farcrusader's Cheap Tactics One day, Farcrusader finally had the balls to go to war. Jesus Shad0w originally went to world 7, however, he wanted us to go to world 32. It was a Bounty Hunter world, but the leader didn't care. Farcrusader told him to follow him into his "army", which just turned out to be World 32 Pkers. When Jesus Shad0w died, Farcrusader laughed hysterically. However, IT WASN'T HIS ARMY, BUT FARCRUSADER STILL INSISTED THAT IT WAS! But since Jesus Shad0w could afford full rune,he didn't care, but Farcrusader's actions still made him mad. Kaiser Blade vs Blood Legion The Blood Legion challenged Kaiser Blade on December 24th (GMT Time). The battle was fought on the 24th. The Blood Legion lost, even with their level 126 member. The first two matches was an 8 versus 4. Farcrusader had just recruited 2 people to the war minutes beforehand. The final match was a 4 versus 4, to make it fair for Farcrusader. Kaiser Blade's four players were CC UMAD NERD, Jesus Shad0w, Jesus 1ce, and Otokondo against Farcrusader, Feurey, a lvl 91, and a lvl 85. Even though they lost, Farcrusader, their leader, took the loss like a leader should. We respect Blood Legion for that aspect. Blood Legion's clan page does not think it was a fair fight though, since he lacked recruiting skills however we did make it fair with a 4 on 4. The final score was 3-0 Kaiser Blade. The only KB Casualty was Jesus Shad0w, the KB Leader. Kaiser Blade Readopted Sjblade has taken the clan back from Jesus Shad0w. Jesus however will remain a leader as he can reach out to the P2P members and still keep his rules. Jesus has the power to make decisions however he cannot start wars and etc without Sjblade's consultment. Clan Structure Unlike Guthix Blade, the clan will be using a "triad" governing system. Instead of two players, Kaiser Blade will be ruled by three. The Dragon Knight branches out to two War Lords. All three people have the right to control the clan which includes clan activities, new members, etc. Definitions Leader: The Clan Leader (Jesus Shad0w) This position may be changed because of certain conditions. Warlord(s): The Second-in-Command. The position of commander shifts every month and are elected by highest number of votes in the clan.The Dragon Knight does not decide this unless it is a special reason. Rankings *The reason for the jump between Lieutenant and Captain is that we feel that the Captain rank should be harder to achieve *Credits to Team Falcon for the Ranking Idea! Titles Titles are given as a namespace to clan members for further categorization and respect. Melee *Melee Rounder: Meleer with balanced Melee Stats *Paladin: Meleer with a Prayer level higher than half of combat. (Able to use the spell Crumble Undead is wanted, but optional) *Assassin: Meleer who wears a combination of range and melee armor. Should be equipped with stabbing weapon(s). (E.G. Daggers) *Ninja: Meleer with dark clothes or armor and have an attack that is more than 3/4 of their combat. *Berserker: Meleer with a strength level that is at least 10 levels higher than attack or defence. Can be equipped with Berserker shield. *Melee Tank: Meleer with a defence level that is at least 10 levels higher than attack or strength. Mage *Warlock: Mage with a high magic level (able to cast Fire Blast) who has a lot of runes and is not afraid to use them. *Avian: Mage who uses a lot of Wind element spells. *Ice Oracle: Mage who uses a lot of Water element spells. *Golem: Mage who uses a lot of Earth element spells. *Pyro or Pyromancer: Mage who uses a lot of Fire element spells. *Magic Tank: Mage with high defense and magic. (60+) *Ancient Magi: Mage who uses Ancient Magicks (YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH ANCIENT MAGI AND LUNAR MAGI! Available to Members Only) *Lunar Magi: Mage who uses Lunar Magics(YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH ANCIENT MAGI AND LUNAR MAGI! Available to Members Only) Ranger *Bigshot: Ranger that uses very expensive arrows (Mithril or higher). *Rogue: Ranger who uses a variety of strategies to confuse the enemy. (e.g. Teleportation Spells) *Crossbowmen: Ranger who uses a Crossbow. *Sniper: Ranger who fights in the Accurate fighting style and uses strong arrows (Adamant or higher) *Ranged Tank: Ranger with high defense and range (60+) Skilling *Craftsman: Has to have a Crafting level over 80. *Miner: Must have a Mining level over 75. *Lumberjack: Must have a Woodcutting level over 80. *Fisherman: Must have a Fishing level over 80 Other *Adventurer: Someone who has completed all the Quests (Available to Members Only) *Kaiser Champion: Someone with 6 or more titles and has a combat level over 100. (Combat Champion) *Elite Skiller: Has 2/4 of the skilling titles (Skiller Champion) *Merchant: Must be a successful merchant, and has at least 5m from doing it. Code of Conduct Like most clans, there is a code of conduct. Yes I don't like it but it is here to make sure that everything in the clan is running smoothly. Note that all other Runescpae rules apply. *No Multi-Clanning (Joining a temporary Clan Wars Clan is not Multi-Clanning, just don't do it often.) *Do not scam. *Do not use any outside programs to give yourself a higher advantage over other clan members. (In other words, NO MACROING!!) *Do not ask for a new rank. Ranks are based upon your combat level in-game in Kaiser Blade. If it is becoming apparent that you have not been given a new rank in a while, private message Jesus Shad0w in-game to discuss it. *Be friendly. If any member is causing problems. He/she will be removed for one day or even banned from Kaiser Blade. Don't think it won't happen. It does happen. * Here is one that I found out from previous experience in clans: Do not ask to join and then never play RuneScape. Also if you are inactive for more than a month, Jesus Shad0w has the right to remove you due to the high expanding rates of Kaiser Blade and that fact that the clan chat account is F2P, limiting only 100 added members. *If you try to spy on Kaiser Blade, you shall be banned. *Do not report another member, especially a commanding officer. How to Join Requirements *Must have 60+ CB *If your a skiller, you have to have 3 50+ skill Contact *Email kaiserbladeofficial@gmail.com *Enter the Clan Chat (K B Clan2) *Contact us through the official forums http://kaiserblade.it.cx/index.php List of Activities *Clan Wars *Fist of Guthix * Training *Talking *Making up ridiculous Challenges (E.G. Kill every dragon with no anti shield or pot) *Skilling *Many other various activities (E.G. Hide and Seek) Alliances Like Guthix Blade, Kaiser Blade has made a few alliances. Ally Ranks Red Alliance: Extremely Weak Alliance Brown Alliance: Weak Alliance Blue Alliance: Neutral Alliance Teal Alliance: Fairly Strong Alliance Green Alliance: Strong Alliance Unknown: Self Explanatory Allies *Eternitys End Blue Alliance *Knights of Guthix Blue Alliance *Ehtya's Empire Green Alliance *The Confederate Independent Systems Green Alliance *Team Falcon Teal Alliance *E L I T E Blue Alliance *Army of SaradominTeal Alliancce Enemies This is a list of enemies we have/had. * Blood Legion (WON) Videos thumb|center|300px|Kaiser Blade's Anthem Trivia *Although unintentional, Guthix Blade and Kaiser Blade's acronyms are the same as acronyms for computer storage capacity. (GB and KB) *Kaiser Blade's official pronunciation is Kai-zer Bleyd. *Kaiser Blade's official anthem is Temple Desecrated from RuneScape soundtrack. (unlocked with quest "While Guthix sleeps") *A Kaiser Blade is also an implement for cutting back undergrowth. It is similar to a machete, but on a long handle. *A Kaiser is also known as a German Emperor. Category:Clans Category:Free-to Play and Pay-to-Play clans Category:Kaiser Blade